1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus.
The display panel includes a gate line extending in a first direction, a data line extending in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction, and a pixel defined by the gate line and the data line.
The display panel driving apparatus includes a gate driving part outputting a gate signal to the gate line, a data driving part outputting a data signal to the data line, and a timing controlling part controlling timings of the gate driving part and the data driving part.
The data voltage is decreased when the gate signal is decreased from a high level to a low level while a data voltage of the data signal is charged to the pixel. Therefore, a kickback voltage is generated, and thus a vertical line flicker is generated on the display panel.